Playtime: Do as the bigger man says
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: a bit dark fanfic of what happens when Russia is drunk and angry. One shot.


**What happens when I'm bored. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The Baltics hide quickly when they heard Russia coming home. Something had made him angry earlier that day and he had gone to the bar. There was no doubt that he was all the way drunk and was going to take out his anger at the Baltics.

"Oh my little Baltics." Russia called out for them in a kind, playful voice. But they knew there was a dark truth behind it. "Come out now and play."

They shivered in their hiding place, praying to God that he won't find them. But they have never escaped him before.

"Where are you my little Baltics?" he wasn't that close.

They hugged each other tight. Lithuania on the left and Estonia on the right, Latvia sat in the middle. They were all scared listened after him.

"Oh Baltics!" he cooed and this time it was a little closer.

Latvia started to cry and put his hands over his mouth, trying to not make a sound. Estonia had two tears running down his cheeks, one two one from each eye. Lithuania didn't cry at all, but he looked scared and was shaking, a little less than the others. He breathed slowly and almost soundless.

"Lithuania! Estonia! Latvia!" he cooed once again, but this one was much closer.

"Be quiet." Lithuania whispered to the others. The nodded and hugged tighter.

They could now hear the heavy footsteps, he was closer now.

"Come out now!" he said and walked past the room.

They let out a sigh of relief before the door was kicked in. They hugged each other so tight that Latvia couldn't breathe, but he didn't care, he rather died now then by Russia's hands.

"There you are. Why are you hiding?" he asked and stepped closer into the room.

They didn't answer, just looked at him in fear. He walked over to them and threw Lithuania over his shoulder and grabbed Estonia and Latvia by their waist and walked out. He walked down to the living room. He put them down on the couch.

"Now let's play a little." said childishly. He took a chair and sat in front of them, looking at each of their faces one at a time.

"This will be fun, da?" no answer.

"DA?!" They nodded quickly. "Good, now let's play a game I call "Do as the bigger man says", fun da?"

They nodded again, but feared what would come.

"Now, Estonia, I want you to tie up Lithuania." Russia said and he walked over to a bag he had placed on the floor and picked up a rope from it.

Estonia looked at Russia and then at Lithuania, then back at Russia. Though he didn't want to, he stood up and took the rope. He walked over to Lithuania and started to tie him up.

"Hard, Estonia, tie him up hard." Russia watched Estonia closely.

"I'm sorry." Estonia whispered before he tied the ropes hard around Lithuania.

Lithuania did no resistance; he didn't want to put his brother into more trouble. This is going to be a hell of a night.

"Very good, little Estonia." Russia said happily when Estonia was done, he sat down again sighing. Russia looked at Latvia and he started to shake, Russia smirked. "Little, little Latvia, you are next."

Latvia looked even scared and watched how Russia slowly took out something from the bag. Latvia looked at the big bottle of the strongest Russian vodka. Russia smiled and gave it to him.

"Drink it up." Latvia looked at the big bottle. "I know you already drink, now drink."

Latvia opened the bottle and started to drink. Russia smiled more but then turned to Estonia again.

"So what will I do next?" he searched the bag and took out something more. It was a color, for dogs. He walked to him and put it around his neck. "Now little dog, let's see how high you can jump."

Russia took out another thing from the bag and this was a little remote.

"Zap zap." He pushed a bottom on the remote. Estonia jumped out of the couch and down to the ground, making a choking sound. You could see the little sparks coming from the color. "Sit Estonia, sit." He said and Estonia did as he was told.

"Good boy, now roll." Estonia did once again as he was told. "Good, good, now shot Lithuania."

All the Baltics widen their eyes; even Latvia who now had drank the whole bottle and felt very dizzy. Estonia shook his head.

"Oh? You will not obey?" he shook his head again. "Well then…"

He pressed the bottom again and Estonia was shocked once more. He pressed the bottom over and over again, then he raised the power and the electrical shocks became much stronger. After a while Estonia lied on the floor, breathing heavily, fainted. He wasn't dead, but you could smell the scent of burned flesh. Russia laughed madly and took out another, just as big, bottle of vodka to Latvia.

"Please, no more. I can't take it." he beg but Russia just shoved it into his hand and he had nothing else to do than obey. Russia smirked and then turned to Lithuania.

"Now, Lithuania, what shall I do with you?" he looked at him and Lithuania looked back with fear, clearly showing in his eyes. "Ah! Now I know!"

He searched the bag again and took up a big army knife. Lithuania's eyes widen more and he shook his head.

"No please Mr. Russia, leave us alone." He begged but Russia just shook his head.

"Oh no Lithuania, this is too much fun." He walked closer. "This is going to be so much fun."

You could hear Lithuania's screams all night, that night. And tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.


End file.
